


Nostalgia

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: "Você se lembra do meu aniversário de dez anos ?”“É claro que eu lembro. Foi quando eu tive o meu primeiro beijo”“E segundo também”





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Era uma festa e Blair tinha passado do estado de charmosamente inebriada de embaraçosamente bêbada então Nate a levou para um dos quartos para ela descansar um pouco. Em um mundo ideal Chuck teria feito isso, afinal ele era o marido. Mas Chuck estava falando com investidores para um novo projeto e Nate não tinha certeza se ele ia parar antes que Blair fizesse algo em público que ela ia se arrepender amanhã.

Quando eles chegaram no quarto eles chegaram no quarto ela o beijou. Bem levemente e se afastou.

Ela revirou seus olhos notando o choque dele.

“Não precisa fazer essa cara Nate. Esse beijo não foi um convite para algo a mais”

“Então o que foi ?”

“Nostalgia. Você se lembra do meu aniversário de dez anos ?”

“É claro que eu lembro. Foi quando eu tive o meu primeiro beijo”

“E segundo também”

Ainda a memória lhe trazia um embaraço estranho. Ele estava fora do salão de festas alugado pelos Waldorfs, ele não se lembrava o que ele estava fazendo do lado de fora só que ele estava lá e de repente lá estavam Serena e Blair. Elas andaram até ele e anunciaram que elas decidiram que elas teriam o seu primeiro beijo naquela noite e que seria com ele.

“Eu deveria saber que você era destinado a ser promíscuo desde aquele momento”

“Vocês que me pediram”

“Sim. Mas eu fiz esperando que você dissesse que você só queria me beijar”

“Eu não sabia disso”

“Eu não queria que você soubesse. Eu queria que você quisesse independentemente do que eu estava pensando. Isso provavelmente é o núcleo de tudo que deu errado, eu queria que você fosse um garoto que fizesse coisas assim e você apenas não era. Eu estava mais apaixonada com o garoto que eu gostaria que você estava do que com o que você era”

“Você era uma menina de dez anos muito complicada”

“E você não era complicado o suficiente”

Ele sorriu e dessa vez foi ele que beijou dela de nostalgia.

Um beijo inocente que não pede por nada além de si mesmo, do tipo que príncipes dão em princesas para acordá-las em histórias para crianças. Um último beijo de contos de fadas para duas pessoas que não tiveram o seu final feliz.


End file.
